


Beautifully Strange Phrases

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being with Castiel gave you a new look on line. Now, things weren’t just green…they were a combination of earthly tones and passionate rays of the solar light. Cas always had beautifully strange phrases like that, and you loved them just as much as you loved him.  And he knows it.





	Beautifully Strange Phrases

You and Castiel had been officially together for over a year, you have known him longer, but it took you both a while to figure out your feelings.  But there was always one thing that made you smile, surprised you, and it was what you called his beautifully strange phrases.  You see, Cas never was one to just state things simply.  For example, on your first date…

 

“Cas, are you alright?  You seem a little nervous.”  You said with a soft smile.  The two of you walked in the dark park, lit with the soft glow of the old style lamps.  Your hand was wrapped in his as he watched you as you walked, hardly saying a word. 

 

“My apologies.  I was just enjoying the ambiance of light that your hair gives off from the artificial glow of the orchestra of light.” 

 

You stopped in your tracks and just stared at him, a look of awe on your face.  Sure, Cas has said some weird things before, but this was so beautiful.  “Cas…”

 

“Did I say something wrong?  I was informed by Dean that saying the wrong thing on the first date could ruin the evening.”  His eyes went wide with worry as he looked to you for the answer, but all you could do is chuckle.

 

“No, Cas.  You said just the right thing.”  You leaned forward and captured his lips with yours, savoring every feeling, every taste and touch, of you and Cas’ first kiss. 

 

And that was the start of the beautifully strange phrases.  And you loved them.  They were always something between just you and Castiel, the guys never understood, they said his wording was too weird or ornate, but you always understood what he meant.  But it wasn’t until one fateful night, in the throes of passion, did Castiel finally understand just how much you loved those phrases.

 

Castiel hovered over your naked body as he laid soft kisses on you, traveling all over your body, making it down your chest and stomach.

 

“You make her weep.”  He whispered into your skin.

 

You gave him a questioning look before throwing your head back as he gave your navel a little nip.

 

“Aphrodite.  She was said to be the most beautiful, her skin and hair were perfection, her voice was clear and soothing…but you make her weep, for she could never compare to your voice of small bells and reeds on the wind, your body, skillfully crafted by my father to make whole civilizations fall from your glowing soul…” 

 

He began to make his way back up your body, kissing and sucking on different places, sending you wild, but that wasn’t what you wanted.

 

“More…”  You moaned as he finally reached your lips and pushed his hard cock into you.  “Please, Cas, tell me more…” 

 

His blue eyes lit up at your words, and he spent the rest of the night worshiping your body…with his body, his hands, his lips, and his words.

 

Those beautifully strange phrases, that seemed to explain everything and nothing at the same time, became one of your favorite things to hear from Castiel.  And he knew it, so whenever he was alone with you, he would be sure to word beautiful phrases, whispering them into your ear in private…usually leading to something else…

 

But tonight, he had something else in mind.  He had talked with Sam and Dean about his plans, and they both approved, saying that you would love it.  So with that confidence within his soul, he greeted you at your bedroom door in the bunker and flew you both to that park, the one you went to on your first date. 

 

He held your hand as you both walked down a path, coming to a small bench that was perfect for just the two of you.  He quickly led you over to it and settled you beside him.  “It’s just as beautiful as I remember.”  You said as you laid your head on his shoulder, looking up to his smiling face.  “Tell me what it looks like in your eyes?” 

 

That phrase was how you asked, asked for those beautifully strange phrases.  Your words made Castiel’s face light up as he stared down at you for a moment.  He then shifted and grabbed your hands in his as he spoke.  “I would rather tell you something else…” He took a deep breath before he continued, the beautifully strange phrase he had been practicing for weeks. 

 

"I'd hoped to hear the chords played again one day. Without them, I am lost in this nothingness. Wandering after far off music through a desert of ashes. If a tune had a color, it would be a mixture of pink and red. Constantly afraid of it fading away. Terrified of the silence that may come. My final memories are pulling me towards the end of a black alley. There's a door in the darkness... I struggle to find my way through the door. I can hear it clearly now. The most beautiful melody ever created by man. I enter the room... And there forever remains...that change from G to E minor."

 

“Oh, Cas…”  Your eyes were watering at the beautiful poetry that came from him.  “That was beautiful.”  And for the first time, you were unsure of what he was trying to say.  Your slight confusion must have been obvious on your face, because Castiel nodded and gave a nervous smile.

 

He gave your hands a soft squeeze as he took a deep breath.  “You are the change, from G to E.  That final chord that makes one feel utterly complete and whole, as if a piece of your soul was missing until that one moment.  It is you, you are what was behind the door.  You, your love…”

 

A single tear fell down your cheeks, but Cas was quick to catch it with his thumb.  He then shifted off his seat and kneeled before you.  His deep blue eyes pierced your heart, making you breathless.

 

“Angels do this differently, but I wanted to do it this way, for you…”  He reached into the deep pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a small black, velvet box, holding it out to you as you gasped.  “I ask you, Y/N, please be my mate, my wife.  Stay by my side even after the colors and sounds of life fade to the darkness.”

 

You cried happy tears as you nodded, whispering ‘yes’ over and over again.

 

Castiel’s face lit up at your words and quickly slipped the silver band with the diamond on your finger.  He then leaned up and captured your lips, kissing you with everything he had, all the love he could muster, all the passion he had within him.  His grace wrapped around you, along with his wings.  He made sure you knew that he was yours, and you were now his, and he would cherish you for eternity.


End file.
